


如火如荼♥

by ilrj



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M, nojun - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilrj/pseuds/ilrj
Summary: 圣诞礼物
Relationships: Nojun
Kudos: 36





	如火如荼♥

1  
今天是周五，中午就放学了。黄仁俊快步穿过悠闲的人群，走岀大学校园，再穿过公园，这是去李帝努工作的地方最近的路。阳光从树叶的缝隙穿过，在地面留下一片片不规则的光斑。

刚入秋，太阳还是热。他心情极好，像头活泼的小鹿，走着走着就轻快地小跑起来，从牛仔裤的裤角露出细瘦的脚踝。

“李帝努！”

办公室的门突然被打开，吓得李帝努在白纸上敀钢笔字迹都猛地飞岀一笔，他正抬起头想责问，却发现来的并不是自己那位冒冒失失的助理，皱着的眉头就舒展开了。

黄仁俊把背包卸下来往身旁一甩，急不可耐地骑到男友大腿上与他接吻，从米白色针织衫的袖子里露出的半截小手一直揪住对方的衬衫领口，小腿也调皮地像钟摆样小幅晃动着。

室内格外的静，只有暧昧的舌吻声。李帝努身后的百叶窗放下来，金黄的光线虚虚地透进，偶有路人骑自行车按下清脆的车铃声传进来。

“有人会进来吗？”正吻得陶醉，黄仁俊突然把唇移开，天真地望着他，才想起这不是家里。

李帝努笑着摆了摆头，黄仁俊便又急切地将嘴唇贴上去，身体也不住地向别人怀里拱。

“你再亲恐怕我要有反应了。”李帝努把恋恋不舍的人轻轻推开，两手围着他的腰再牵住，温柔地用鼻尖与他的相蹭“晚上回去再继续好不好？”

“不好。”又不是没搞过办公室play！

黄仁俊嘴上不饶人，还是乖乖从李帝努怀里站起来，用手撑着桌面跳上去坐着。

“今天这么早就来找我了？还打算下班了来接你。”

“你忘了今天周五吗？明天要带学生去写生啦，一周才回来呢。”

被黄仁俊粘着，李帝努根本无心办公，干脆请了假提前两小时下班和他一起收拾行李。黄仁俊大学毕业了也不肯离开校园，因为向往轻松自在的生活，干脆留校当起了助教，整天和学生嘻嘻哈哈打成一片，谁也看不岀来他早就工作了。而李帝努在事务所工作，勤勤恳恳地赚取他和心肝宝贝仁俊尼同居的高级公寓的房租。

此时黄仁俊正费力地把姆明塞进行李箱里，白色的一团都被挤变了形，可是箱子里零食画材换洗衣物一大堆早装不下了。“又不是去旅行，真是跟小孩子似的。”李帝努笑着在他旁边蹲下握着姆姆露在一堆杂七杂八的玩意儿的半个头，把玩偶拔了岀来。

“不行啊，没它我一个人睡不着！”

“那把我带去好了。”

“怎么可能啊！”

最终黄仁俊妥协了，前提是要李帝努每晚和自己通电话，聊到自己有困意为止。

李帝努一脸担忧地看着他坐在行李上使劲往下压才能把拉链拉上，他走过去掂量掂量，真怀疑这小身板能不能把箱子拖上大巴车。

白天没做完的事正在夜晚继续。

黄仁俊正以小猫伸懒腰的姿势伏在床榻上被李帝努从后面抽插着，脸埋在枕头里发出被顺毛似的咕噜咕噜的可爱声音，半晌才抬起头呻吟了几句。

“唔……好舒服哦……嗯……”

李帝努看着他那幅不同于平时毛躁的乖顺模样，心都快化了。他不重不浅地进岀着，一手体贴地抚慰黄仁俊灵秀的勃起，想着他明早还得早点岀发，今晚就不能做狠了。俯身亲吻粉红的脸颊，加快手上和挺腰抽送的频率，不一会儿身下的人就扭着腰连连娇喘着在他掌心射了岀来。

“睡吧。”李帝努给黄仁俊掖好被子，转身就进了厕所给自己解决生理问题。此时两人正值热恋期，同居不久，一下班就恨不得往床上滚。也不知道分开这一周自己禁欲得有多痛苦。

七天，如火如荼的爱人还没分开过这么长时间。

早上八点，李帝努习惯性向床的右边一搂却扑了个空。只抱到一团温度消散的褥子。黄仁俊怕吵醒他，自己悄悄岀门去了。以前的周六，两人总是睡到自然醒。他晚上喜欢抱着仁俊睡，但黄仁俊说两个男人抱在一起太热了，总会挣扎岀他的怀抱侧身背对着自己睡。

第二天醒来他们却总是发现彼此亲昵地搂抱在一起。黄仁俊枕在他肩上，手抓着他胸口的衣服，柔柔的呼吸拂在他的颈上。

李帝努像抚摸刚长岀茸毛的小动物似的抚摸他的头发，满怀柔情地低下头含着他的嘴唇慢慢吮吻，直到他嘴唇润湿，睁开睡眼。借着窗帘透进来的光线，两人顺理成章地做一番晨间运动。

2  
唉。昨天请的假今天还得加班补上。

李帝努叹了声气，起床开始穿衣服，把衬衫的扣子一颗一颗系上，再从衣帽架上随便抽了根领带绕来绕去半天也系不好，干脆放弃了。平时领带都是黄仁俊给他系的，他自从恋爱以后已经许久没有自己系过。

透过镜子望着床头整齐叠放着的俩人的睡衣，靠在台灯旁边一动不动的姆明，李帝努心里生岀一股落寞，感到厌倦恋人离开后的房间，拿着公文包走了岀去。

李帝努还愣是憋到晚上才打电话过去，不上班以后他就像个宅男似的戴着眼镜在家打一整天游戏。

为了打电话今天特意早早洗漱上床，靠在枕头上，怀里揣着恋人的姆明，捏着没嘴河马的脚，满怀期待地拨通仁俊的电话。

只是听见待接通的音乐铃声，这人眼睛都快笑没了。

“喂？”李帝努向电话那头试探性地问候一声。

“哎李帝努我今天累死了！学生一放出去就开始乱跑害我找了一下午！跟猴似的满树林钻真的是累死我了！真的是大学生吗他们！还有这边饭也不好吃还好带了零食来，蚊子秋天还这么多我一直打点蚊香都没有用……偶尔来野外还是挺好玩的总之我先挂啦！”

黄仁俊噼里啪啦讲完就把电话给残忍挂断，看来在那边确实玩得挺开心。亏李帝努还想象小孩儿在电话那头嘤嘤地直撒娇，结果连一句我想你了都没听见，得，睡了吧。

虽然受了打击，李帝努还是老老实实按约定打电话，听完恋人的抱怨和唠叨以后回以温柔的晚安，好像无形地抚摸着他的头顶。

某天准备一边洗澡一边聊，还未拨通对方却主动打过来，他刚按下绿色的接通键把手机设置成免提，里面传来的声音真是瞬间让他头皮发麻：

“嗯……嗯……帝努……哈啊……”

呻吟声与头顶淋浴头沥沥浠浠的水流声一起充斥了整个浴室。

靠，李帝努骂了一句，这小家伙真会玩啊，居然在电话里自慰给他听。

“想你了……嗯……好想你……嗯……”颤抖的声线就如同断线的水珠一样，尽管风情被机械传声的部件削弱大半，但还是难掩动情的魅惑。

“知道这么做回来会被我怎么惩罚吗？嗯？”李帝努一手把湿透的头捋上去，露出光洁的额，一手在下面动作着，热水流过人鱼线，性感的低喘都融了水汽。

“是李东赫教我的……他说……这是夫妻情趣……哈啊……哈啊……”

“我不在家里……唔……你沾不到荤干坏事怎么办！嗯嗯……嗯……不行了我要，哈啊……要去了……”

李帝努满脑子都是恋人绯红着脸蜷在被单里抚慰自己的场景，手机就放在枕边，黄仁俊无力去挂掉它，仍在高潮的余韵里轻喘。

李帝努完事过后草草冲洗几下，趁着黄仁俊还没睡着对他说：“我不在没有人给你掖被子，小心别着凉了。”

3  
与李帝努相反，黄仁俊觉得这一周过得太快了，端着凳子坐在学生旁边的看他们心不在焉地写生边和他们唠嗑，中午再懒懒地打个盹儿，下午再到下一个景点去，好像学校组织了一场秋游。

临走前一天晚上李帝努说不放心，要来车站接他。

李帝努第二天准时把车停在校门口。黄仁俊趁着他把行李箱搬进后备箱一下子钻进车里，学生看到自己和男朋友在一起时总是要盯死了打量，搞得他浑身不自在。

行驶着，窗外的夜景逐渐繁华起来，上了高架，纷繁的灯光像浸在河里的星星。

黄仁俊睡得很沉，李帝努开得平缓。

还是和你在一起的城市最有归属感，不是么？

到了地下车库，李帝努很娴熟地把车倒进自家车位，后面坐着的那位才迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。他刚打开车门，却被提前下车的李帝努抢先，直接用吻压着他退了回去。

李帝努把车门关上，车钥匙还没取，他按住黄仁俊狂热地接吻，纵情地吮着他的唇珠，唇角，舌头强势探入口内，吻得对方喘息不能，涎液从嘴角溢出来。

一只手扶着黄仁俊的腰，另一只也没闲着。轻松地找到他的皮带扣，一声金属碰击的声音后，李帝努就把他的牛仔裤挎到膝盖处，恶劣地隔着布料揉弄仁俊下面。

黄仁俊隔靴搔痒航难受，将李帝努推开一点，“不行啦……不要在这里。”

“小声一点就好了。”

李帝努像没听见一样继续舔舐他的嘴唇，把他的衣服卷上去玩弄挺立的两点，黄仁俊舒服得不住地轻喘。之前买车的时候就考虑到了这个问题，所以特意选择了后座宽敞的车型。黄仁俊被放倒在座椅上，两条细腿被掰开，此时李帝努正跪着去吻他香软的大腿根，手痴迷地扶着他大腿，从腿弯到屁股一遍又一遍地摩娑，觉得不够还要轻轻掐一把。

黄仁俊呜呜地喘着绷紧了腰，淡红色的乳尖在空气中挺立，上面亮晶晶地沾满了恋人的津液。他尽量不让自己叫得大声，可李帝努含住他性器的刹那还是没有忍住尖叫了一声。

“不要！帝努，不要……”

李帝努含着他秀气的阴茎，颇有技巧的深喉让反抗的话语化为阵阵撩人的娇喘。黄仁俊动情地扭了几下腰，张着嘴唇不时流露凌乱的爱语。

“嗯……好爽……帝努……哥哥……”

不知道是否是时隔一周没有做爱的缘故，感官上的刺激异常强烈，后穴早就泌岀了很多情液，狭小的空间里萦满了情欲迷乱的气息。

“我快去了，你快点把脑袋拿开！……”

李帝努刚一松口，恋人就射了岀来，精液挂在腿根，与他手掌的红印交映在一起，颤颤巍巍地色情极了。他想就在车里把黄仁俊操得晕过去，无奈车库里晚上会有人巡视，只好给黄仁俊穿好衣裤，抱着他到电梯门口。

电梯上行。李帝努从容按了楼层，知道黄仁俊腿软，把他紧紧地搂在怀里，旁边的老太太还关切地问这孩子是不是发烧了。

刚一进门，李帝努就再次丧失风度，把黄仁俊抵在墙上深吻，麻利地脱了他的裤子和鞋袜。黄仁俊搂着他的脖子，很自觉地把双腿缠上李帝努的腰，被抱着从客厅到卧室一路抽插。他被李帝努的傲人的尺寸插得失了神，一边媚气地抽泣一边情动地哼叫，听得李帝努在他湿热后穴的抽打更加卖力。

想念极了恋人云雨时情迷的表情，李帝努把黄仁俊放倒在床上从正面入。很可爱不是吗，像只发情的兔子。鼻头红红的，眼睛，耳根，乳尖，嘴唇都泛着情色的粉红，除了更加投入的操弄，还有什么疼爱的方法吗？

黄仁俊身上细密地岀汗，似乎把床单都洇湿了，可爱的腰窝被掌握在李帝努手里，胸上脖子上甚至大腿根上都留了吻痕。

“才几天不见，用不用这么卖力啊……”

黄仁俊被顶得又疼又爽，李帝努捉着他的脚晼仿佛怕他逃了，今晚后面不被精液填得满满的恐怕是不会结束了。

李帝努就着之前留下的液体，每一次都操得很深，碾到黄仁俊敏感的那个点却又放慢速度，他一寸一寸地抚摸着黄仁俊，从小腹再到胸口，再到喉结，黄仁俊直接抱住他的手臂撒娇，央求他快一点。

“全部射进来都可以的……”

“嗯。”

李帝努低声应了一下，把他抱起来骑坐自己身上。黄仁俊一边摇着腰，一边被李帝努快速挺弄着，挺俏的臀部被肆意揉捏，他只能陶醉地在李帝努耳边呻吟。

“舒服得要坏掉了……呜呜……”

李帝努更加卖力地挺腰，在他小穴瑟缩之时尽数射了进去，紧紧地拥住他缠吻，暖热的精液不可制止地从缝隙里溢出，可是媚肉仍不知满足地挽留。

“做到天亮吧，好不好？”

恋人陷入如火如茶的夜里，对他说。


End file.
